Not So Difficult
by ElspethElf
Summary: Short scene taking place after the Naming Day of Daine and Numair's daughter (standalone)


A disgustingly simple story involving Daine, Numair and baby Sarralyn. Set on the night of Naming Day in TC. I wrote it to exercise my D/N-ness so I can get into Seven Sins again. I apologise for taking so long with it, but its just not working out at the moment.

Edited: because I can't spell :: and thanks also for pointing out the hair issue. This will teach me to wait at least a day before posting. Regarding the genetic colour of eyes, I did consider giving Sarralyn dark eyes due to the general dominance for dark-eye genes, but a plot bunny has also got me into writing a story on Rikash, and I wanted a certain difference in his eye/hair colour.

**

* * *

**

**Not so difficult **

**By ElspethElf**

* * *

Daine was just putting down her hairpins in the steam-filled bathroom when an ear-splitting, high shriek erupted from the bedroom next door. It was a beautifully executed, no-nonsense scream that made even the bravest of man cringe and falter. She heaved a sigh, drying her hands on her nightshirt as she hurried to the source.

In the bedroom she found Tortall's greatest mage struggling with a small, screaming bundle, wearing a mild expression of panic. Two, tiny legs kicked ferociously in protest as the mage fought to keep them warmly wrapped. He rocked the shrieking mass gently from side to side, making soothing noises that went mercilessly unheard. Dark, tired eyes looked up in relief as Daine came over to relieve him of the baby.

'She's cranky, and she refuses to be covered.'

To demonstrate, he folded a corner of the woollen rug across his daughter's thrusting arms, only to be rebuffed by a wail. 'You see?' He glanced up worriedly.

'She's probably tired,' Daine murmured, comforting the baby as well as she could. 'And I think she wants to shift. Only Ma forbade her to, and she's not liking it one bit.'

'Nor is she too polite to let us know it,' Numair answered wryly. He gazed at the baby cradled in Daine's arms with a look of awe and fascinated helplessness. She had her mother's blue-grey eyes, which she wore wet with hot tears of objection, and her wisps of dark brown hair was damp across her forehead.

'I don't know how Ma does it,' Daine whispered, glancing at Numair with a tired smile. 'Its obvious who she takes orders from.'

'Now see here,' Numair told Sarralyn sternly, but he tickled her cheeks. 'We can't have you screaming all night. You'll wear yourself out, not to mention the silencing spells I've put around the room.'

'And us,' Daine muttered, resting her head against Numair's shoulder. He turned briefly to kiss the top of her head before returning his attention to their daughter. He flicked his hand and a pale, black curl of smoke appeared in front of the baby, swirling in the air before fading.

Sarralyn hiccupped in surprise, her eyes focused with immense concentration at the spot where the smoke appeared. Numair flicked his hand again, and was rewarded by a loud gurgle of delight. Forgetting her tantrum, Sarralyn waved her arms in the air. Offering his finger, Numair's mouth curled up as small hands gripped around it. Upon inspection, and deciding that she preferred magic to finger, she promptly let go and began to squeal.

With a sigh, Numair conjured another coil of fire. This time it bore the shape of a bird. It soared around the space in front of Sarralyn's face before flying towards her nose where it dissolved harmlessly. The baby girl's giggle was infectious.

In the end, it took two marmosets, an over-sized badger and a herd of galloping horses before her eyes began to droop. With a small moan, she fell fast asleep.

Very gently she was lowered into a cradle spelled for warmth and protection. Daine covered her with a blanket and kissed her soft head. Quietly she stepped back, and felt Numair's strong arms wrap around her. She turned around and looked up, smiling as he lowered his face to kiss her lips.

'You were great,' Daine informed him, stifling a laugh as he led her into bed. She sank on to the mattress gratefully, letting out a sigh of content. Numair turned on his side and kissed her neck.

'So glad my years of magical training proved valuable in making smoky birdies.' His voice was dry and muffled beneath her hair. Laughing silently, Daine turned her head to provide easier access for him, and wrapped two arms around his neck.

'It's a good thing,' she insisted, and giggled as Numair nudged her at what she said.

'At least she's not making _me _turn _into_ one.'


End file.
